powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 2: Gathering! Warriors of Destiny
is the second episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "Bioman! Destiny Fight". Synopsis Doctor Man sends Farrah and Psygorn to pursue Mika Koizumi about Bioman, even though she had quit the team while the other members try to win her back onto their side. Plot After Doctor man tortures Mason for failing the mission Doctor Man orders the female member of the Big Three, Farrah, to investigate the Biomen. Farrah takes along her lackey, Farrahcat, and the telekinetic monster Psygorn. They locate and confront Mika, and Mika engages Farracat in a duel. Psygorn joins in and almost has her on the ropes until the other four Biomen come to her aid. After beating the Gear Empire off, the four Biomen talk to Mika to try to get her to join for good. Mika explains that her first love is her photography. Her brother had died in Africa as a photojournalist and she wants to continue taking pictures of the African wildlife. Shiro then gives her a tour of the Bio Base and we see the Bio Dragon for the first time. Shiro explains that Peebo brought everything to Earth five hundred years ago. Peebo explains that the Bio Star had reached the peak of it's technology before it was destroyed. Peebo had been sent to Earth at that time to protect earth from Gear. Peebo says that Earth is like a rare jewel in the universe, and that is why it is coveted by many. It was also revealed that when Peebo landed, she showered five people with Bio Particles. Hence, the current Bioman are the descendants of those original five. The Gear Empire suddenly attacks an oil refinery. Mika decides to join for good and transforms into Yellow4. The rest follow suit, go defeat Psygorn with a Super Electron Kick (reminiscent of the JAKQ covack), and defeat the Mechagigan Devilkans. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Red1: Kazuo Niibori (新堀 和男 Niibori Kazuo) *Green2: Makoto Kenmochi (釼持 誠 Kenmochi Makoto) *Blue3: Tsutomu Kitagawa (喜多 川務 Kitagawa Tsutomu) *Yellow4: Keiji Tsujii (辻井 啓嗣 Tsujii Keiji) *Pink5: Michihiro Takeda (竹田 道弘 Takeda Michihiro) *Peebo: Nahoko Nomoto (野本 奈穂子 Nomoto Nahoko) *BioRobo, Psygorn: Hideaki Kusaka (日下 秀昭 Kusaka Hideaki) *Devil Canth: Hiroshi Nakamura Notes *Although this episode suggests that the five Biomen are exact descendants of the five who gained the Bio Particles 500 years in the past, this will become complicated when one member ultimately is replaced with another; the only resolution is that both share the same descendant and their family branched off sometime between receiving the Bio Particles in the past and present day. *Mika's primary outfit has minor changes only she wears jeans and shoes as part of her outfit. The next episode until Episode 9 where she is commonly seen wearing a matching red pants and boots. **It was later followed by Ako Hayasaka from Choujin Sentai Jetman where her primary outfit also had minor changes in one episode where she wears denim jeans instead of denim shorts. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 1 features episodes 1-11. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda